Episode 59
The Beautiful Sisters Apprentices is the fifty-ninth episode of the InuYasha anime which aired February 4, 2002 in Japan. Synopsis # Sango is able to repair her Hiraikotsu at her village, when two young girls ask her for help. # The two sisters, Serina and Suzuna attempt to steal the weapons made of yōkai bones and flesh; they reveal that they are actually ninjas whose village had been obliterated by demons. Their father perished as well. # The girls manage to make off with all of the demon remains, but since there are still traces of the demons' aura within the remains, they attract a hoard of demons. # Sango arrives to protect them, telling them that their father's last wish wasn't for them to carry on the ninja way, but to be happy; Sango's friends eventually reach their location as well and destroy all of the remaining demons, soon after Serina and Suzuna go off on their own. Summary Kagome returns from the present with some treats for the gang, and is a little surprised to see that Sango hasn't returned yet. At Sango's village, Sango finishes the repairs on her Hiraikotsu. She lays some flowers on the graves of her slain comrades. While laying flowers on the graves, Sango thinks back to a moment with her father. As she does, she dodges some rocks that were thrown at her and Kirara. Kirara chases after the culprits and sees that it's a pair of sisters, Serina and Suzuna. The girls beg Sango to teach the art of demon slaying. They explain that their village is now overrun with demons. Sango at first declines but eventually gives in and decides to show them some basic techniques. The first technique she teaches the girls is how to smoke out demons. After that the sun begins to set so she takes them back to the village. Meanwhile, Miroku is getting anxious waiting for Sango and asks Kagome if caressing a girl's bottom can chase them away. In the middle of the night, while Sango slumbers, Suzuna and Sarina break into the village weapon house and steal all the weapons and demon bones. Sango catches them as they try to make off with the loot. They attack her and explain that they are actually from a village of ninjas, whose village was destroyed by demons. And with their father's dying breath, he asked them to "Live on and strongly..."; since he died mid-sentence, they assume he wanted them to strongly continue the village's "business". Before Sango can interject, the girls take off. Sango looks in the storehouse and sees that they took everything even the demon bones with lingering energy. Sango chases after the girls because those energized bones will summon other demons to them. Sango catches up to girls and tells them to climb on Kirara before the demon's attack. It's too late, the demons appear and the girls go to fight them off, so their father would be proud. Sango realizes that no loving father would want his daughters to live like that, she tells the girls that their father probably meant to tell them to live on strongly and happily, much like Sango's father once told her. Suzuna is reluctant to believe that, but Sarina does. Sango begins to fight the demon's off, but there are too many. Luckily for Sango, Miroku and the others arrive and finish off the demons. Sango is pleased to see that her friends came looking for her. Suzuna, realizing what Sango said must be true, and leaves with Serina as the sun rises. After they part, Sango is touched to learn that Miroku was worried about her. Miroku further explains that he had a premonition that she would be in danger. He then proceeds to slyly rub her butt, which gets him a "thank you" slap from Sango. Characters in Order of Appearance *Suzuna *Serina *Serina and Suzuna's father }} Notes *This episode is anime-only, and is not found in the manga. This is also the first filler episode in the series. *The episode preview was narrated by Inuyasha and Kagome. This is the first time that two people have done the narration. *A slower version of I Am plays while Sango teaches her "apprentices" how to use special smoke. * A slower version of Dearest plays while Sango tells her "apprentices" what their father meant to be strong. *Miroku seems to feel out of place with Sango gone and almost makes a move on Kagome to lighten things up. This is the first time he's ever tried to make a move on her, since Sango joined the group. *Because of Sango being late, Miroku begins to question if his method of trying to build trust between them (by stroking her bottom) is actually destroying it; he's shocked by Kagome's explanation. *Notice that when Sango decides to take the two girls on as her apprentices, she says that "Miroku and the others will wait for her a couple more days." Not "Kagome and the others," not "Inuyasha and the others," but Miroku. This once again shows that she's beginning to develop feelings for him. *Sango left the others to go repair her Hiraikotsu because of a crack put in it by the coyote demon in episode 56, 'Temptress in the Mist'. Yet, in episode 44, 'Kaijinbo's Evil Sword', the Hiraikotsu gets snapped in half, but then appears to be completely intact in a following episode, without Sango ever having left (to the viewer's knowledge) to fix it. However, in the manga, Tōtōsai is shown fixing it, explaining the apparent discrepancy. de:Der letzte Wunsch Category:Episodes Category:Filler episodes